


Kink Meme Fills

by fall_into_life



Category: Naruto, Persona 3
Genre: Character Study, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works for various kink memes. Pairings, fandoms, and prompts are placed in the beginning notes for each fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 3/P3FES/P3P. Junpei, Akihiko. Prompt: "Junpei & Akihiko — what if Yukari and Minato/Minako hadn't gone with Junpei to the hospital to visit Akihiko, and Shinjiro hadn't been there as well? Vague prompt is vague—do with it as you want. ♥ anon likes basically anything." Somehow turned into a character study.

"Hey!" Junpei grins, sticking his hands in his pockets. He rocks back and forth on his heels once, tilting his head to the side just a little.

"Where's our Fearless Leader?" Akihiko asks, rolling his shoulder and training his eyes on Junpei. His gaze is direct; he doesn't know how not to hold someone's eyes until they let go.

"Eh, him and Yukari-chan had things to do." Junpei keeps up the grin. It's true- kind of. The best way to lie is to tell the parts of the truth you want people to believe.

"Huh. Well, I was waiting on someone, but I don't think he's going to show." Akihiko pops his shoulder once, grimaces, but rolls it again and his face settles back into the default 'intense' expression.

Junpei watches him carefully. Akihiko isn't hard to understand, but he's hard to predict. Anyone else, Junpei could put words in their mouth, could say, 'if I say this Yukari will hit me, Minato will pretend not to laugh, and Mitsuru won't get it' but Akihiko isn't like them. It's not that his personality changes or anything, it's that Junpei isn't really sure what his personality is in the first place. It'll be worth it, once he figures Akihiko out, but who knows when that will be.

"C'mon, I got something to show you," Akihiko slides off the bed, shrugging his jacket on. His shirt stretches tight against his upper arms one at a time as he puts the jacket on, outlining his crazy-defined muscles.

Junpei's pulse leaps even though he knows Akihiko doesn't mean what Junpei wants him to mean. Akihiko really does just want to show him something, probably something about Tartarus or training. That's something he picked up about Akihiko right away- Akihiko doesn't lie. Lying is something Akihiko doesn't understand. Junpei would have to say 'the sky is purple today' for Akihiko to suspect him of lying, and even then he'd probably think Junpei was just making a joke he didn't get, or trying to be deep or something. Junpei wonders, sometimes, if Akihiko is just that trusting, that he can't imagine people lying to him unless it's thrown in his face, or-

(-or if he's just that shallow. It's hard to Junpei to think about, but Akihiko doesn't really have anything to him besides boxing and fighting shadows. Even his friendship with Mitsuru seems like it would fall apart if they didn't have shadows to fight together. He feels like a dick for thinking it, but it's true.)

-or something, whatever. Psychoanalyzing people isn't really Junpei's thing. He'll leave that to Minato. Minato's good at stuff like that.

Junpei watches Akihiko's ass as he walks out. Junpei knows he's 'straight gay' (he like lived on Google for a month right after he hit puberty and the wrong gender started catching his eye) and he can get away with it. Anybody watching probably thinks Junpei is... whatever, something. Point is, nobody's ever asked, because nobody ever suspects Junpei.

(It's nice because he can get away with basically anything as long as it isn't too touchy, but kind of not because he doesn't know any other gay people. He's got a weird vibe about the way Yukari is so sensitive about Mitsuru, but he doesn't even need to think about it to know that if Yukari's a lesbian, she doesn't want to talk about it. She probably doesn't know, actually, Google says that a lot of gays don't know until they're older.)

Junpei spends the entire walk over to the mall trying to mentally talk himself up. He chatters away about nothing to Akihiko while he thinks, cracking jokes that never get more than a blink out of Akihiko but make him feel better for trying. It doesn't really help him talk himself into asking Akihiko out, but it's something.

Thing is, he's had a crush on Akihiko for a while. Akihiko is the whole reason Junpei lived on Google for a month; watching him box got Junpei excited in all the wrong ways, which got him looking on the internet for why, and now- well, now he's gonna go for it. Probably. Maybe.

Akihiko introduces him to the police officer - guy looks and sounds kinda familiar, but Junpei can't place it - and hands over the allowance from the Chairman. It's not much, but it'll get him some food, which is good because Junpei is hungry pretty much all the time.

Akihiko starts to walk out, and Junpei calls out, "hey, Akihiko-senpai!"

He turns around, focused completely on Junpei. It's just the way he is, but Junpei can't help the chills that run down his spine.

"You wanna-" Junpei almost finishes the sentence. 'You wanna go grab something to eat?' almost comes out of his mouth. Really. But instead, he says, "eh, nevermind. See you back at the dorm!"

Akihiko blinks a few times and leaves.

Junpei eats by himself, grumbling at himself through the burger. Minato texts him asking why Junpei wanted to go to the hospital by himself, and Junpei ignores it, fuming.

He tries a few more times over the next few months, even goes on one thing he'd like to call a date but knows isn't. (He thinks - and knows it's kind of mean but also true - that Akihiko is the kind of person that would end up dating someone and not know until someone else told him. It's kind of like how he doesn't think anyone is lying until someone else points it out; Akihiko believes everything on the surface and doesn't really think about what's underneath, including someone who calls themselves his friend at first and then asks him out on dates.)

Then Chidori happens, and everything turns into a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P3/P3FES/P3P. "Mitsuru/Bebe. Sex optional, mostly just Bebe being extremely confused when he learns that everybody in the school thinks he's the gayest thing alive." I twisted this one a little.

"Kirijo-san!"

Mitsuru turns, body straightening into professional, slightly disinterested lines. She's not exactly sure who the pale, makeup-wearing, fan-bearing, impeccably dressed boy is, but her admirers are common enough (if still a little awkward), and she braces herself to be gracious about whatever it is he wants.

"Kirijo-san," he flutters up to her, snapping his fan shut, then open with a quick flick of his wrist. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Andre Laurent Jean Geraux, but ze people 'ere call me Bebe!"

Mitsuru gives him a faint smile, inclining her head. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Monsieur Geraux."

He snaps his fan again, waving it at his face in a sudden spasm of excitement. "Oh! Your pronunciation is flawless, Kirijo-san! Do you..." he closes the fan, a chill visibly going through his body. "Do you speak French?"

"Oui," Mitsuru replies. Despite her initial impression, she finds herself willing to talk to him a bit more. It's rare for her to find someone who is fluent in her third language outside of her occasional summer trips to Paris, and she always welcomes the opportunity to become better-versed.

"Oh, Mademoiselle Kirijo, I am so happy," he switches to French, his accentless speech confirming that he is indeed a native, "I know that you will not misunderstand me if we speak in my native language!" He pauses for a moment, then tilts his head. "Am I speaking too fast?"

She shakes her head, gives a more genuine smile. "I can understand you."

"Excellent!" He flicks the fan open-and-shut, smiling widely. "I have you see, a problem. I have found that I am widely thought of as homosexual-"

Mitsuru bites the inside of her cheek to keep her face impassive.

"-and I do not wish this to be so! I do not mean to say that I would not want to be a homosexual, no! I believe my best friend in the world, Minato Arisato, is a homosexual, and I love him all the same-"

Mitsuru bites down harder.

"-but I will never find the woman of my dreams if they all believe I am unable to find them beautiful in that way!" His face contorts into a distressed expression. Mitsuru forces herself not to stare, feeling inappropriate hysterical laughter try to bubble up. "So, I..." He looks down, pursing his lips. "I have found you beautiful from the first time I saw you, Kirijo-san-"

More hysterical laughter threatens to bubble through, because Mitsuru has no idea how she's going to turn him down without hurting his feelings unless she tells him about her relationship with Yukari. 'You may not be one, Monsieur Geraux, but I am a homosexual, and I do not think my lover would approve of your interest in me'.

(Not that she and Yukari are lovers. It's just the easiest term to use in French without either cheapening their relationship or making it sound as if she believes they have a love for the ages. French is dramatic that way, or at least the parts of it she knows relating to love are.)

"-so I would not mind if people thought I was deeply in love with you!" He gives her an imploring look. Mitsuru's head spins. "If you could just let slip that I asked you out on a date, or keep silent if I tell the people at Gekkoukan here myself..."

The pieces click into place, and Mitsuru's inappropriate mental laughter dies down.

"You have my silence, Monsieur Geraux," Mitsuru promises solemnly. It's considerate of him, actually. It would not be the first time one of her fans spread a rumor of the sort through Gekkoukan, and at least his will be that he's in love with her, not that they have a torrid love affair.

"Excellent!" He trills, face alight with happiness. "You are most generous, Mademoiselle Kirijo!"

He flutters away as gracefully as he approached, and Mitsuru continues on her way, bemused. It's the last she hears about it until a month later, when a thoroughly-amused Yukari asks her about the rumor that she's carrying on a long-distance relationship with the gay former French exchange student.

Mitsuru, as promised, just smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P3/P3FES/P3P. Minato, Junpei, Akihiko.
> 
> Prompt: "Tickling. Tickling Akihiko. Either done by Junpei or Minato or Shinjiro. Bonus if it ends up in awkwardly sexual situations. Double score if it's foot tickling. "

It was getting a little weird.

Minato and Junpei hadn't stopped staring at him all this week. They were usually conspiring over something, but this was a little different. They were whispering and giggling like those girls who followed him around at school, and when he looked over, they'd look away. Junpei even whistled, like he'd been doing something else instead of staring and... plotting or something.

He'd only caught one part of their whispering: 'get him to smile if it's the last thing we-'.

It was kind of ominous, to use one of Mitsuru's favorite words.

Akihiko had been doing one-handed pushups and thinking about how weird his teammates were when a knock came at the door. It was almost the Dark Hour, and even though nobody had mentioned going to Tartarus tonight, sometimes Minato suddenly got the urge, and a group would go.

He threw on an undershirt and trotted to the door, rolling his shoulder. It'd been healed for months, but keeping an eye on old injuries was just part of being an athlete.

"Hey, Akihiko-senpai," Junpei grinned when Akihiko opened the door, "got a minute?"

"Uh," Akihiko looked from Junpei to Minato and back, then shrugged. "Sure."

No sooner had he turned around to walk into his room, then they pounced.

One second he was on his feet, the next he was tackled onto his floor. He heard the door close and the lock slide into place, and then there were fingers digging into his skin, poking at all his ticklish places.

"Eeeee-hee-hee-hee!" Akihiko giggled helplessly, swatting at Junpei and Minato's hands weakly. He was going to _kill_ Mitsuru. Nobody but her and Shinji knew he was ticklish, and Shinji wouldn't tell Junpei what time it was, much less Akihiko's weaknesses.

He twisted, he turned, he batted, he swung. Every time he thought he was getting loose from one of them, the other would be there to pull him back in, poking at his side or the weird place on his neck. He demanded they stop, begged them to stop, pleaded, then finally accepted it and tried only to get a few seconds' breathing room at a time.

Then:

"Iori if you're gonna- hahaha- tickle me at least- oh-ho -get the roll of quarters out of your pocket-"

And they stopped. Warily, Akihiko sat up, hands covering his sides as his eyes switched between Minato and Junpei. After a few moments of silence, in which Minato stared at Junpei and Junpei turned bright red, Minato burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Junpei protested, as Minato fell over onto his side laughing. "It's like- it's like a battle boner _stop laughing_ it's not like you don't have one too-"

Minato wiped tears out of his eyes, still chuckling, and shook his head. It suddenly clicked for Akihiko what Junpei meant by a _boner_ , and his eyes jerked to Junpei's crotch.

"Stop-stop staring!" Junpei blushed harder and grabbed Akihiko's pillow to cover himself. Akihiko went just as red and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"We should do this more often," Minato spoke, drawing Akihiko's eyes away from the plaster.

"You mean you're not weirded out?" Junpei blurted out.

Minato snorted and shook his head, standing. He held out a hand to help Junpei up, then Akihiko. The two of them unlocked the door, and Junpei slipped out with a slightly embarassed grin, tossing Akihiko's pillow back on his bed.

Minato lingered a few seconds more, and Akihiko swallowed, bracing himself for more tickling. In the end, Minato just dropped his eyes to Akihiko's crotch, then walked out with a smirk.

Akihiko looked down and groaned. Junpei wasn't the only one who'd ended up with a roll of quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, only a vague understanding of canon necessary to appreciate. Sakura/Ino. Prompt: "I'd love to read about Ino and Sakura's first time (or one of them, anyway), but them being them, it should definitely be competitive and a bit rough."

"Ow!" Sakura hisses as Ino pushes her onto the bed, "don't you know how to treat a lady, Ino-pig?!"

Ino smirks, reaching up to capture Sakura's hands above her head. "Sure, and if I ever have one in my bed, I'll treat her like it."

Sakura gapes, simultaneously shocked and offended, and rolls them over, sinking her teeth into Ino's collarbone. Ino moans, hips snapping up and into Sakura's. They push against each other for a few seconds, bodies moving in a jerky rhythm, then Ino snorts.

"Weren't you just complaining about me being rough, Forehead?" Ino snarks, looking up at Sakura with half-lidded, darkened blue eyes boring into Sakura's.

Sakura snorts, rocks her hips into Ino's. "Yeah, and if I took it easy on you, you'd complain about me being a wuss."

Ino smirks. "It's good to see you know your place."

"I know my place?" Sakura drags her thumbnail along the inside of Ino's wrist. Ino, despite herself, shudders, arching her back. "Who's the one on her back?"

Ino darts up to press her lips to Sakura's, biting her lower lip. "I don't have to be on top to get you to do exactly what I want."

Sakura jolts, but covers it up with a snort. "Really? And what's that?"

"Really, Sakura, you're as bad as a boy," Ino snorts, rolling her eyes, "if you don't know by now where the fun parts are-"

Sakura jams her hand down Ino's skirt and past her panties, fingers finding wetness. Ino cuts herself off with a gasp, then finishes shakily, "-I'm breaking up with you."

Sakura touches Ino slowly, far more gently than they've ever touched one another. For all their bravado, this is their first time (not just with each other, but ever), and Sakura doesn't actually want to hurt Ino.

They get a rhythm going, and Sakura lets one of Ino's hands go so she can cup the back of Sakura's neck. It isn't long before Ino pulls Sakura down, kisses her, and whispers against her lips, "take the kid gloves off."

Sakura does.


End file.
